


Zoe

by mickeylovesian



Series: Gallavich One Shots [4]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is surprised to find a cat at the Milkovich household</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoe

Ian and Mickey had been sitting on the couch for a good hour, drinking beer and playing video games before the cat made its way into the living room. It was a long haired white cat, with tan and grey markings. Ian almost choked on his beer. “You have a cat?”

  
Mickey looked at the cat, which was making its way over to them, and then back at the TV. “Fuck no man; Mandy brought that fucking hairball home. Found it under the porch”  
The cat put its paws on Mickey’s leg, looking for attention, meowing softly. Mickey put his hand on the cats head, scratched once and said, “Get out of here cat.”

  
Ian picked the cat up, and as it settled comfortably into his lap he asked, “Is it a girl or a boy? What’s its name?”

  
“How the fuck should I know? I call it Cat. It’s annoying as fuck too. Sleeps all goddamn day and wants to play at night,” Mickey said, throwing the controller on the table. “You want another beer?”

  
“Sure,” Ian said. As soon as Mickey stood up, the cat jumped out of Ian’s lap and followed him into the kitchen. Ian watched as Mickey grabbed two beers and then went to the cabinet and took out a bag of cat treats. Ian smiled and turned his attention back to the TV as Mickey came back. They were sitting for a few minutes before the cat jumped onto the back of the couch and landed next to Mickey’s thigh, where it stayed for the rest of the night.

*

A week later, Ian went home with Mandy after school. As Mandy walked to the kitchen, Ian headed towards Mickey’s room to say hello. The door was slightly ajar, and Ian could hear someone talking.

  
“Jesus Zoe, I just brushed you yesterday, how can your hair get so messy in a day?” Ian peered through the crack to see Mickey on his bed brushing the cat—Zoe—which was sitting in his lap. Ian watched for a few minutes until Mickey put the brush down. “There you go. So much better.”

  
Ian was about to knock on the door when Mickey leaned his head down towards the cat, who responded by meowing, and licking Mickey’s nose. Ian was beyond shocked at this side of Mickey. He opened the door, which made Mickey jump. The cat, however, remained on his lap.

  
“Fuck Gallagher, ever heard of knocking?” Mickey asked roughly. Ian didn’t know what to say so he continued to stare at the two of them. Mickey looked down at the cat in his lap and back at Ian. He picked the cat up and put her gently on the bed. “Fucking dumb cat won’t leave me alone.”

  
“Yeah,” was all Ian could say as Mickey brushed past him through the door.

  
“Ready to get your ass handed to you in Madden, firecrotch?” Mickey called from the living room. Ian took one last look at the cat, smiled and vowed to remember this moment forever as he headed back into the living room.


End file.
